


Something Suspicious In Atlantis

by shanachie



Series: A Major and His Girl [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Birthday Wishes, Gen, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Lorne's team is up to something... and they might have gotten more than just Atlantis involved.





	Something Suspicious In Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



> Surprise! Happy birthday, Brumeier! I hope you have a fabulous day!

“Is everything set?” Aiden asked in a low voice as she she took her place at the table.

Deke Zulu looked up from his tablet as she jostled his chair when she didn’t get an immediate response. “Almost. The videos from Lorne’s family came in on the last databurst. Once I get everything from our jarheads, I just need to splice it together.”

“So you’ll be ready for Sunday?”

“I don’t see a problem,” Deke replied. “Has anyone figured out we’re getting Lorne there?”

“The suggestion was made that Sheppard order him,” Aiden answered, “But it was pointed out that since it’s his Sunday, Lorne could decline. We’ve got three days; we’ll figure something out.”

“If the representatives from AR-2 could turn their attention to what we need to discuss,” the captain at the front of the table called.

“Sorry, Captain,” Aiden drawled, “we were discussing our Sunday.”

“Discuss it on your own time.”

Deke clapped a hand over Aiden’s mouth for a few minutes until he was sure she wasn’t going to fire back at the captain. He was perfectly willing to mouth back at Lorne, but he did have some preservation. “We’re good, Captain.”

In response, Aiden flipped her tablet over when Deke released her and opened the instant messaging app. _You didn’t need to silence me,_ she scolded Deke when they were both logged in.

 _You didn’t need to almost get us censured,_ Deke replied. _Are you giving our report or am I?_

Aiden rolled her eyes both physically and on the screen. _I will. What are you going to be doing?_

Deke tilted his tablet so she could see he had the video editor already open. _I might even finish before the end of the meeting._

 

 

Evan Lorne was beginning to get suspicious. Normally he saw his team frequently throughout the day, but since Aiden and Deke had stopped in to give him the report from their meeting, he hadn’t seen any of them for a couple of days. In fact, he hadn’t seen anyone. Reaching up, he toggled his radio and asked, “Control Room, this is Lorne. Is there something going on that I need to be aware of?”

“Not that I know of, Major,” came the almost immediate reply from Chuck.

“In that case, any idea where my team is?”

There was a pause before the response came back. “Doctor Bancroft is here in the control room, Major. It’ll take me a minute to locate Mr. Zulu. The Marines are in New Pendleton.”

A moment later, Aiden’s voice came over the radio, “Did you need something, Evan?”

“Just wondering if the team was still planning to have dinner tonight?” Evan replied. He was beginning to think his entire team had forgotten about him. And he didn’t really care if they made a big deal about his birthday, but it would be nice to see some of them today of all days.

“As far as I know,” Aiden said. “We’ll see you at 1900.”

Before Lorne could respond, Aiden clicked off. Bemused, Lorne shook his head and turned his attention back to the supply list. He was matching up what they’re received on the last transport with their current supplies and trying to decide what they needed to request the next time the Daedalus was headed to them. It was tedious, but needed.

 

 

Lorne was so immersed in his paperwork (he’d moved on from supply lists to training to duty rotations) that he wasn’t watching the clock. He looked up as the door chimed, alerting him to the presence of someone at the door. Without looking up, he asked, “What can I do for you?”

“Doc sent me to fetch you for dinner, sir,” MacFadden answered.

Lorne’s eyes flicked up towards the clock and then over to the doorway. “Sorry, Mac, guess I wasn’t paying attention to the time.”

“That’s not like you, sir,” MacFadden said as Lorne closed down his work and locked up his files.

“Guess I had other things on my mind,” Lorne said. As the two men headed towards the transporter, they discussed what the Marines had been doing all day.

Lorne frowned as they didn’t head towards the mess hall, but one of the smaller gathering rooms. He opened his mouth to question it as MacFadden rested his hand against the scanner. “You go first, sir,” the Marine said.

The Air Force officer was confused, especially since his Marines _never_ let him take the lead, even on Atlantis, but he entered the room.

Shouts of “Surprise!” “Happy birthday!” “Major!” “Congratulations!” echoed around the room. And for a minute Lorne was overwhelmed. Then his vision cleared and he could make out individual people. The rest of his team was there; Aiden, Deke, and his sergeants, Wall and Murray. Sheppard and McKay were there and he could see Ronan in the background. He was sure Teyla was around somewhere. More people that he had daily conversations with were milling around.

Turning around, Lorne asked, “What’s going on?”

“Happy birthday, sir,” MacFadden responded. “You didn’t think we forgot?”

“I honestly wasn’t sure.”

Aiden and Deke came forward with a tablet as MacFadden moved into the room. Deke held the tablet out. “There’s a video on here with birthday wishes from everyone. Including your sisters, Kaitlyn and Jessica. And your nephews.”

Lorne accepted the tablet, smiling at them. “Thank you.”

As the evening went on, people moved in and out due to their duties. Small groups formed and conversation ebbed and flowed. As the evening was winding down, Aiden approached Lorne. “Good surprise?” she questioned.

“The best,” he answered. “Thank you.”

“Happy birthday,” she replied. “Enjoy your video.” With a little wave, she headed out the door.

Lorne smiled, looking around the room where the KP staff was quietly cleaning up. It might not have been a birthday party like he could remember from growing up, but it had been a fabulous birthday.


End file.
